


Professor

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The war's over, the rebuilt academy is finally reopening, and the new professors are heading to class.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Perceptor, Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Bingo Win Prompt from MC_Monday!

Perceptor stepped through the door and into the teacher's lounge for the morning meeting. He was well aware he was incredibly early but he'd wanted to find his way around first and then have time to meet the other new professors and share in the excitement of the academy finally opening.

"Oh," Perceptor said when he spotted the only other mech in the room. "Skywarp. What are you doing here?"

Skywarp looked up from the datapad he'd been pouring over, a scowl on his face. "Trying to figure out this stupid curriculum! How's anyone supposed to do this slag?"

"You simply go to your classes," Perceptor said, crossing to the former Decepticon.

"Yeah, but what do I teach the students then?" Skywarp asked, hands spread in a helpless gesture. "Optimus said we have to tell him what we're going to teach, and I've been trying to do just that, but he just keeps kicking it back to me. My first class is in two hours, and I'm fragged!"

"You are teaching?" Perceptor asked, trying his best to keep his disbelief out of his voice.

"Yeah," Skywarp sighed and curled back over the datapad in front of him. "Physics."

Perceptor blinked. " _You_ are teaching Physics?"

"Uh huh. I know, I know... Dumbaft Warp... But if I didn't understand physics and spacetime, and all that slag, I wouldn't be able to teleport where I want to, now would I?" He waved vaguely at his head. "Gotta calculate each jump, and it's not like it's easy, ya know? I mean, planets spin while orbiting stars and junk while tumbling through space or trailing along in the orbit of their sun, and that movement's so fast, that I have to account for it even with how fast my teleportation works. Either that or I'll splatter on a wall or the ground or end up lost in space or something."

"I had never considered that you had to do that yourself," Perceptor said, impressed, and took a seat beside Skywarp. "I had assumed your drive did those calculations for you as space bridges do."

"Nope. All up here," Skywarp answered and tapped his helm. "I'm super smart, just not nerdy. But Starscream said the academy needs a physics teacher and I couldn't stay home and get into trouble all day while him and TC worked, so I took the job. But I'm still stuck on this stupid fragging curriculum thing!"

"May I?" Perceptor asked, hand hovering close to the datapad. Skywarp pushed it to him, and Perceptor read over the notes Skywarp had made in surprisingly crisp, precise glyphs. "Hm. I believe I see the issue. Has Optimus perhaps suggested in his return notes that you 'clean this up'?"

"Primus! Yes! But how?!" the distressed Seeker all but cried.

Perceptor smiled. "Allow me. I believe he wants more of an outline, and as a former academic but in the archives, he may not be expressing himself well. I am used to him telling me to simplify things, so this should help." He quickly penned a brief outline with topics, subtopics, and subdivisions.

"Ohhh~," Skywarp said, slumping a bit and leaning closer to Perceptor in the process. "Why didn't he just say that?"

"Optimus has his own way of thinking, and I believe he too is used to those around him just understanding what he wants now," Perceptor said and pushed the datapad back to Skywarp. "What you want to teach looks like a wonderful introduction to physics, and I am particularly impressed with the proposed experiments and demonstrations. That will keep those with some experience engaged as well as show those with none the principles and laws in a fun way."

"Thanks!" Skywarp grabbed the datapad and sent the new outline off with a flourish. "So! I've got lunch at noon. You?"

Perceptor smiled widely. "I will be free then, and would love to join you! I've heard lovely things about that little cafe two blocks over?"

"Sweet! And my treat for the help."

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgment of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
